creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
SCP-032: Der Brüder Braut
Objektnummer: '''SCP-032 '''Objektklasse: '''Euklid '''Spezieller Haltungsprozess: SCP-032 ist in der automatischen Haltungseinheit 535/15 untergebracht. Direkter Kontakt ist nur bis auf forschungsrellevante Arbeiten zu begrenzen. Befragungen, die als notwendig erachtet werden, dürfen nur über die Fernsprecheinrichtung der Einheit erfolgen. Während SCP-032s Anwesenheit nicht direkt schädlich für den menschlichen Körper ist, ist die Aussetzung seines selbst auf maximal 12 Stunden oder weniger am Stück, aufgrund seiner ungünstigen Effekte auf die meisten nützlichen Mikroorganismen, zu begrenzen. SCP-032 darf keinem biologischem Material, weder kultiviert noch auf irgend eine andere Weise durch den Menschen beeinflusst, ausgesetzt werden, deren Schwerpunkt auf nicht menschlichen Lebensformen liegt. Für eine komplette Liste der Klassifizierungen, siehe Dokument 032-RCL. SCP-032 benötigt des weiteren keinerlei Annehmlichkeiten oder andere Formen von Komfort. Beschreibung: '''SCP-032 ist ein Typ-F (unvollständiges äußeres Aussehen, unbeständiges Inneres) menschliches Scheinbild, zur Zeit unbekannter Herkunft. Es besteht aus einer äußeren Hülle aus pigmentiertem Silikon (5,5 mm Dicke) und verschiedenen Kunststoff polymerfasern mit dem Erscheinungsbild einer kaukasischen Frau in der dritten Dekade ihres Lebens. SCP-032s inneres besteht komplett nur aus raffiniertem Öl, ohne jegliche skelettale oder muskuläre Struktur. Abgesehen davon, kann SCP-032 sich bewegen und sprechen. SCP-032 kann aus der Entfernung die Illusion von Menschlichkeit erschaffen, die allerdings immer unglaubwürdiger wird, je kürzer die Entfernung ist, was ein wenig Unbehagen bei den meisten Beobachtern auslöst. Dieser Effekt wurde als nicht-annomal eingestuft. Auch wenn es komplett bewusste, kognitive Fähigkeiten besitzt, besteht SCP-032 darauf, dass es nicht menschlich ist und nur als ein Vermittlungsinstrument seiner Erschaffer dient. Der Einrichtung war es bisher nicht möglich dies zu bestätigen oder zu widerlegen. SCP-032 besitzt extrem schadhafte Effekte für jede Art von Biologischer Lebensform, die nicht erschaffen wurde, wissentlich beeinflusst, manipuliert wurde oder jegliche Ähnlichkeit zum Menschen hat. Während die exakte Natur dieser Effekte variiert, fügt SCP-032s Anwesenheit der Fähigkeit jedes Lebewesens Energie einzufangen oder auszusenden, erheblichen Schaden zu: wilde Flora verliert die Fähigkeit zur Photosynthese oder jegliche andere Form, Energie aufzunehmen, Fauna verliert ihre Atmung und das Verdauungssystem, usw. Dies gilt auch für Mikroorganismen, wobei SCP-032s Effekte dort eher auf die Fortpflanzungssysteme zielen. Es wird angenommen, das die symbolische Ähnlichkeit mancher Mikroorganismen zur Menschheit der Auslöser dieser Diskrepanzen ist. SCP-032 wurde auf der Türschwelle des inneren Geländes der Stiftungs Anlage-██ in der Nähe von ██████████, Slowakei gefunden. Auf die Fragen des Sicherheitspersonals hin, erklärte SCP-032 seine annomalen Effekte und behauptete dort zu sein um "eingelagert" zu werden. Die Überwachungsbänder zeigen keine Bilder von der Ankunft und bis jetzt ist nicht bekannt, wie SCP-032 den genauen Standort der Anlage-██ wissen konnte oder wie es sich ohne gesehen zu werden nähern konnte. Auf die Frage warum es die Obhut der Stiftung suchte, antwortete SCP-032, dass es auf Geheiß seiner Erschaffer dort hin geschickt wurde, auf der Suche nach "dauerhafter Lagerung, bis nach es verlangt wird". = = '''Zusatz: Befragung 032-A Notiz: Diese Befragung wurde fast direkt nach SCP-032s Eindämmung von Dr. Alexander Kovac, Anlage-██ Psychologe, nach der initialen Untersuchung vom Anlagen Sicherheitsdienst durchgeführt. ' Dr. Kovac: ' Bevor wir anfangen, muss ich Sie etwas fragen, nachdem die Sicherheit es sooft vernachlässigt hat. Das hält sich nicht strickt ans Protokoll, aber ich denke das macht es so etwas einfacher. '''SCP-032: '''Ich wurde angewiesen zu kooperieren. '''Dr. Kovac: '''Gut, sehr gut. Dann sagen Sie mir, wie heißen Sie? '''SCP-032: ' Ich habe keinen Namen. Personen haben Namen. Ich bin keine. 'Dr. Kovac: ' Ist das so? Wie haben Sie dann Ihre sogenannten Erschaffer genannt? 'SCP-032: ' Gar nicht. '''Dr. Kovac: Sicherlich, sie mussten Sie doch irgendwie ansprechen? SCP-032: Ich bin ein Gefäß ihres Willens, mehr nicht. Sie mussten mich nie rufen. Und das werden Sie auch nicht. 'Dr. Kovac: ' In diesem Fall, macht es Ihnen was aus wenn ich Sie SCP-032 nenne? 'SCP-032: '''Ich wurde angewiesen zu kooperieren. '''Dr. Kovac: ' Wie Sie sagten, wie Sie sagten. Sagen Sie mir dann, was ist der Grund Ihres Erscheinens? 'SCP-032: '''Ich soll gelagert werden bis ich eingesammelt werde. '''Dr. Kuvac: ' Die Sicherheit hat mir das auch schon gesagt. Aber warum hier und eingesammelt von wem? 'SCP-032: ' Eingesammelt von denen die foltern wollen, und eingelagert hier, weil es ihm größeres Leid zufügt, wenn man mich hier findet. 'Dr. Kuvac: ' Ist das so? Ist die Person, auf die Sie sich beziehen, dann ein Teil dieser Organisation hier? Hegen Ihre Erschaffer einen Groll gegen einen bestimmten Agenten? 'SCP-032: ' Er ist keiner von ihnen. Viel mehr ein... ehemaliger Sympathisant, in etwa. Er glaubte, dass Sie ihm einst geholfen haben und wenn er gezwungen wird hier herzukommen und wenn er mich hier findet, dann werden Sie sterben.Das würde ihm wehtun. Sie interessieren sich für keinen von Ihnen oder Ihre Organisation. Sie sind nur als ein Werkzeug hier, genau wie ich. 'Dr. Kuvac: '''Wer ist dann der Mann? Was hat er getan, dass er eine solche Behandlung von Ihren Erschaffern verdient hat? '''SCP-032: ' Er kennt seinen Platz nicht. Hätte er verloren, wäre er stolz gewesen klein beizugeben. War zu verschwenderisch mit wertvollen Geschenken die man ihm gab. 'Dr. Kovac: ' Und Sie sind als seine Bestrafung hier? 'SCP-032: ' Er wurde schon bestraft. Mehrfach. Gezwungen Kind und Kegel zu verlassen um endlos zu wandern, um gegen seinen Willen zu zerstören.Um die Menschheit mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit zu vergiften. Ewige Einsamkeit, garniert mit unaufhörlicher Schuld. Ein Meisterwerk der Folter, sagen sie. 'Dr. Kovac: ' Wenn das der Fall ist, warum sind Sie dann hier? 'SCP-032: '''Selbst in dieser Form der Existenz gibt es noch vereinzelte Momente des Trostes. Manchmal blickt er vielleicht nur in die Welt und sieht Dinge die er nicht zerstören wird. Blickt in die Natur und spürt warme Verwunderung, sult sich im falschen Licht der Antike, modrige Erinnerungen. Es hält ihn bei klarem Verstand und gibt ihm Hoffnung. Das wird nicht reichen. Deshalb meine Anwesenheit. Ich soll seine letzte Untat sein, ein schnelles Ende. '''Dr. Kovac: ' Und wie soll Ihre Anwesenheit das vollbingen? Wollen Sie ihn irgendwie betrügen? Ist es das, warum Sie so schauen wie Sie schauen? 'SCP-032: ' Im Sinne des Gesprochenen. Wahrscheinlich wird seine Wanderung ihn hier her führen, zu mir. In einem Tag, einem Monat, einem Jahr. Und er wird mich wiedererkennen und wird sehen, was sie von seinen schönen Erinnerungen halten. Wie sie ihn verhöhnen. Er wird verstehen, dass durch seine Taten, sie für immer außerhalb seiner Reichweite bleiben wird. Und alles was ihn daran erinnert... bin ich. Ein Scheinbild so unecht wie seine Hoffnung. Wenn er mich findet, werde ich mich an ihm befestigen und er wird mit ansehen wie die Verhöhnung seiner Erinnerungen selbst den letzten Funken Trost vernichtet. Und das wird es dann sein. 'Dr. Kovac: ' Ich... Ähm. Sie sagten er würde sie wiedererkennen. Warum? 'SCP-032: ' Ich war mal seine Frau. ' = = Befragung 032-B Notiz: '''Diese Befragung wurde sechs Monate nach SCP-032s Eindämmung, als Teil einer Serie von Befragungen, durchgeführt um SCP-032s kognitive Fähigkeiten und Persönlichkeit oder das fehlen selbiger abzuschätzen. ''' SCP-032: ' Ich hasse sie. '''Dr. Kovac: '''Nun... so kann man auch ein Interview beginnen. Stört es Sie zu erklären? '''SCP-032: ' Die eine, der ähnlich zusehen ich geschaffen wurde. Meine...Form. Ich hasse sie. '''Dr.Kovac: Eine interessante Empfindung Ihrerseits, wo Sie doch immer wieder behaupteten Sie hätten kein Bewusstsein und keinerlei Gefühle über sich selbst. SCP-032: 'Habe ich nicht. ich hasse sie, weil sie es so will. Es erfüllt seinen Zweck. '''Dr. Kovac: ' Wie kommen Sie darauf? '''SCP-032: '''Das erste, was sie taten nachdem sie mich erschaffen haben war, sie mir vorzustellen. Das ich nicht gerade etwas dass sie oft tun. '''Dr. Kovac: Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen. SCP-032: (Interfere with those who passed beyond their halls.) Sie mögen nachtragend, boshaft, sogar grausam sein, aber sie nehmen ihr Pflichten sehr ernst. Alleine schon sie mir zu zeigen, ihre finale Ruhe zu riskieren... sie würden das nicht ohne einen Grund tun. Dr. Kovac: ' Und- '''SCP-032: '''Sie war schön. So friedvoll, heiter. Ganz. Selbst entschwunden, selbst tot, konnte ich doch die Essenz sehen, die ihr einstiges Ich ausmachte... was sie immer noch war und für immer sein wird. Ihre Seele. Sie sagten mir, sie würde nicht mehr so lange leben... aber wenn sie lebte, war sie sie selbst. Sie war lebendig. Und darum hasste ich sie. '''SCP-032: '''Wissen Sie wie es sich anfühlt, als ein Gespött geschaffen zu sein? In jedem Zug in dem glatten, stillen Gesicht sah ich eine verdrehte Spiegelung meiner Selbst. Wohlriechende Haut gegen geformtes Plastik, weiches Haar gegen synthetische Fasern, Blut gegen Öl. Die Seele gegen überhaupt nichts. '''Dr. Kovac: '''Entschuldigung wenn dies anmaßend klingt, aber ich kann mich nicht in Gefühle hineinversetzen die von nirgendwo herkommen außer aus Ihnen. '''SCP-032: 'den Kopf Können Sie es nicht sehen? Das ist alles Teil ihres Planes. Wenn er mich findet, wenn er sieht, was die Brüder kreiert haben nur um ihn weiter zu bestrafen.... er würde wahnsinnig werden. '''Dr. Kovac: Wegen dem, was sie mit der Erinnerung seiner Frau gemacht haben? SCP-032: '''Nicht nur das.Weil er mich sehen wird. Weil er sehen wird, wie sehr ich sie hasse und wie sehr ich mich hasse, weil ich nicht sie bin. Ich hasse es überhaupt da zu sein. '''Dr. Kovac: Und dann was? SCP-032: 'Und dann... eine finale Einsicht. '''Dr. Kovac: ' Und die wäre? '''SCP-032: '''Er hat nie gewonnen. ''' SCP-Übersicht Original Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung